Seasons In The Winter
by vita wardhani
Summary: Misaki sebagai ketua OSIS harus mempersiapkan festival di malam eve. namun, usui akan menyatakan perasaanya pada seorang gadis. tapi, kenapa ada kesalah pahaman yang membuat usui dan misaki jadi tak saling sapa?


"Arigatou" suara ayuzawa misaki memecahkan keheningan di meja kasir. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu membawa barang belanjaannya. Dengan susah payah ia membawanya, kantong plastik yang bersikan pernak pernik natal.

Ia menyusuri jalanan, ia mengamati sekitarnya, kanan kririnya terdapat toko yang berjejeran. Tak jarang, ia berhenti untuk melemaskan otot – otot tangannya. Natal tahun ini terasa sangat dingin, Ia menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya secara berulang. Karena ia tak memakai sarung tangan, ia harus susah payah menghangatkan tangannya.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan lagi, walau natal masih satu minggu tapi sudah terlihat semarak di kota. Misaki terpesona saat melihat santa klaus berfoto dengan anak – anak, dengan seenyumannya ia menghangatkan suasana. Misaki menengok lagi, santa itu melambaikan tangan pada misaki, dengan gugup misaki membalasnya sambil berjalan mundur.

"bruuuk.." misaki terhuyun keras dan terjatuh. Kantong plastik yang digenggam misaki langsung tumpah berhamburan. Tak sempat misaki mengambil barang itu, misaki hanya memegangi pantat dan sikunya. "Aduuh.." katanya sambil membersihkan kotoran di sikunya.

~*!~

Uluran tangan berarah padanya, karena misaki hanya fokus kepada lukanya ia sampai - sampai tak melihat wajah orang itu. Orang itu menyodorkan kantong belanja misaki. Ia menatap orang itu "Ari-ga-tou" misa mengucapkan dengan terbata – bata. Namun, Orang itu tak mengatakan apapun. Misaki jadi bigung dibuatnya. Misaki melemparkan senyuman, orang itu malah pergi tanpa pamit. Misaki hanya menghela napas menatap kepergian orang itu. 'dasar orag aneh' katanya dalam hati

"Misaki-chan!" seru hanozono sakura. Lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher misa yang sedang asyik menandatangani beberapa kertas yang tampaknya dokumen osis seika. Misaki menengok sesaat, lalu menjutkan membacanya. "hari ini kamu bebas kan? Mmm.. kau mau ikut ke suatu tempat?" tanya sakura

Misaki meghela napas "gomenasai... menjelang natal, osis seika akan mengadakan festival. Jadi aku harus bersiap mngatur apa saja yg di siapkan". "kau kan bisa pergi dengan shi-zu-o" lanjut misa

"hei? Aku tak mau mengantar sesorang kalau itu tak menguntungkan untukku. Kau kan tahu itu? Dia ingin mencari kado untuk kuga. " kata shizuo sewot

"eh? Are you and kuga in relationship now? Sejak kapan?" goda misaki sambil menyenggol siku sakura. Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menyengir ngga jelas. "haaah.. akhirnya selesai juga" misaki melenturkan tangannya dan memijat – mijat bahunya. "Sakura, mungkin aku bisa ikut denganmu! Mmmm.. aku bebas malam ini!" katanya beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju koridor. Misaki mengelap keringat yang meengucur di dahinya

Misaki menuruni tangga, pikirannya melayang kemana – mana. Ia memikirkan apa saja yang belum ia beli untuk perayaan natal nanti. Ia betanya – tanya dalam hati. 'hiasan sudah, bintang sudah punya, pohon baru? Ah boro – boro beli pohon baru, duit aja kaga punya! Astaga! Hadiah!'

"Aaaah" misaki terpeleset saat menuruni anak tangga. Namun, seseorang memeganginya dari belakang. Genggamannya sangat kuat, misaki kesakitan tapi ia hiraukan rasa sakit itu. Misaki langsung menengok ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia tahu bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Kontan, misa langsung melepaskan genggaman lelaki itu. "arigatou" kata misa kikuk. "makasih sudah menolongku untuk..."Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan lagi "kedua kalinya". Dlam hati misa ingin memukul dirinya.

Seperti biasa lelaki itu tak mengatakn apapun, lelaki itu segera memunguti lembaran yang tersebar di lantai. Karena bingung, misaki berkata "aaah.. ngga usah.. biar aku saja yang mengambilnya" katanya lalu ikut memunguti lembaran yang dibawanya tadi sebelum terpeleset.

"kau yakin ingin mengambilnya sendirian?" tanya lelaki itu. Karena kesal lelaki itu mengulangi perkataannya "hei tukang ceroboh! kau yakin ingin mengambilnya sendirian?"

"Eh? Kau berkata padaku? Hei,, ini pertama kalinya kau unjuk suara" kata misaki, yang tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu

lelaki itu menyodorkan lembaran pada misa, lalu meninggalkan misaki. "dasar orang aneh! Like always his gone without permission! geez!'

~*!~

"misaki... boleh tanya sesuatu?' tanya sakura saat perjalanan pulang. "misaki?' ulang sakura

"eh? Ada apa?" tanya misaki

Sakura menghela napas panjang "nggak.. nggak apa-apa? Sepertinya da yang kau pikirkan?"

"yeah.. seseorang da dipikiranku sekarang? Seseorang yang aneh dengan rambut kuningnya"

"ah.. cowok yang kemarin meluk kamu di tangga?' cetus sakura

Misaki menghentikan langkahnya "dia ngga meluk aku? Gimana kamu tahu kalo cowok itu yang ada dipikiranku?" kata misa malu

"hei! Aku dan shizuo melihatnya saat kami ingin pulang. Lalu saat menuruni tangga kami melihatmu dengan posisi seperti itu!''

"Astaga! Itu memalukan sekali!"

Pada jam istirahat, misaki bersandra di pinggir jendela kelas, ia menatap kosong langit biru. Ia mamandang ke bawah, ia melihat kumpulan grup baseball berlarian. Ia terkejut saat sesuatu menghalangi pemandangan "Oiii.. Shonen! Shonen aneh dengan rambut kuning" serunya dengan melambaikan tangan.

Cowok itu berhenti sesaat dan menatap misa. Lalu berjalan menjauhi misaki. "oooh... orang aneh sampai kapanpun tetap saja aneh" misaki berdecak lidah

Sepulang sekolah misaki harus menyelesaikan tugas osisnya. Pundaknya terasa capek sekali, apalagi matanya sudah terasa berat. Akhirnya, misaki memtuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya besok. Misaki berjalan keluar, ia mengunci ruang osis. Koridor demi koridor ia lewati.

Saat ia tiba di gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati cowok dengan rambut kuning itu berdiri sambil mendongak ke atas. Tanpa ragu – ragu misaki mendatagi lelaki itu. "hai! Kamu belum pulang?" misaki melihat cowok itu menggeleng. Misaki mendesah "kalau begitu mau pulang bersamaku?"

Entah kenapa misaki mersa iba kepada cowok itu, ia mendapat info dari sakura bahwa orang ini mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya, walau misaki tak tahu secara pasti, paling tidak ia berusaha untuk menghibur. "mmmm.. mau beli ice cream?"tanya misaki. Mengerti bahwa lelaki tu tak menjawabnya maka ia langsung menarik tangan cowok itu.

~*!~

Keakraban Usui dan Misaki tak memerlukan waktu yang panjang untuk membentuknya, hanya dalam hitungan hari mereka sudah cukup saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sehari menjelang chrismast eve, usui dan misaki memutuskan untuk belanja bersama. Lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman.

"mmm.. usui, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya misaki

Usui terus melahap es krimnya, "eh?" usui tak mendengar apa yang misa katakan

"mmm.. apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" kata misaki

Usui berheni melahap es krimnya, ia tak mengucapkan apapun. Suasana hening beberapa detik. Usui menghela napas panjang "yeah.."

"oooh" perasaan misaki miris mendengar jawaban usui. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya

"mmm.. kenapa nggak kamu nyatakan saja perasaanmu?" perkataan ini langsung daja terucap dari bibr misaki.

"entahlah!" kata usui singkat

Suasana hening kembali, "hei! Kau tak mau cerita siapa orang itu? Bolehkah aku tahu? Jangan memendam rahasia sesama sahabat" kata misaki

Usui tercengang. "kau akan mengetahuinya besok! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku tak yakin dia punya perasaan yang sama padaku."

"aku tak akan mengecewakanmu sahabat! Kau tahu aku menyukaimu! Kau merubahku sehingga aku bisa melupakan segala masalahku" lanjut usui

Misaki menatap lemas usui, ia senanng sekali, saat usui mengatakan, kalau usui menyukainya. Tapi ia tahu, usui menyukainya bukanlah rasa cinta melainka hanyalah perasaan suka dalam berteman. Misaki mendesah "jadi... besok kau akan datang di sekolah dan merayakan christmast eve bersama di sekolah?" tanya misaki

~*!~

"kau mau minum?" kata usui sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat yang ia beli di salah satu stand. Misaki menerima sodoran, ia meneguk minuman itu. Ia menempelkan gelas hangat tersebut di pipinya.

"misaki.." usui menatap dalam misaki, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan. "mmm.." usui dengan malu memberikan sebungkus kotak kado dengan bungkus bewarna pink serta pita bewarna merah. "ini hadiah buat kamu!"

Misaki hanya meirik sesaat "eh?" akhirnya ia menerima hadiah itu, "arigatou" ucapnya pelan. Teringat akan hadiah yang ingin ia berikan kepada usui, "nih" misaki memberikan kado itu

"ayo buka bersama!" kata usui.

Usui tersenyum saat ia mendapat sebuah topi rajutan yang diberikan misa. Tanpa ragu lagi, usui langsung memakinya. "arigatou! Kado yang indah" ucapnya

"woooa! Sarung tangan? Ini buat aku? Bagus banget!" kata misaki yang tersanjung akan hadiah sarung tangan yang bewwarna merah yang selaras dengan suasana natal

"ayo kesana!" kata usui lalu menggandeng tangan misaki. Berbagai atraksi permainan mereka datangi satu persatu. Setelah capek mereka berdua duduk di bangku.

Misaki menyadari kali ini usui sangatlah pendiam, sekan akan usui tak ingin berbicara. "usui? Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

Usui menggeleng. Misaki bertanya lagi "lalu apa?"

Suasana menjadi hening, diantara mereka tak satupun yang memulai untuk berbicara. Misaki mendongak ke atas, tampaknya salju mulai turun, ini pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu chrismast eve bersama laki – laki.

"usui! Kau berjanji akan menyatakan persaanmu pada gadis itu kan?" tanya misaki sedikit berat

"ya! Tentu! Sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" kata usui. "aku tahu ini tiba – tiba" lanjutnya

"ya?" misaki sangat penasaran apa yang ingin usui katakan. Namun, usui tak segera menjawabnya. Misaki menatap jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 10.00. 'gawat! Ibu bisa marah kalau aku pulang sampai jam segini!' misaki ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

"i like you misaki!" usui mengatakannya dengan pelan dan mengenggam lengan misaki agar misaki tak meninggalkan dirinya

"eh? Kamu bicara apa?" kata misaki lalu duduk kembali

'sial misaki tak mendengarnya'. Usui menatap misaki dalam – dalam. "aku menyukaimu misaki!"

"aku tahu, perasaan sukamu padaku berbeda dengan aku padamu berbeda kan?" tanya usui

Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah usui menyukainya namun hanya sebagai teman. Sedangkan misaki lebih dari seorang teman. Misaki hanya mengngguk pelan.

Usui berdiri "aku sudah menduganya! Misaki.. maaf. Kalau perkataanku telah menganggumu, kau bisa melupakannya, anggap ini belum pernah terjadi. Misaki.. cepatlah pulang, maaf.. aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai rummah" Kata usui lalu berlari meninggalkan misaki.

'aku sudah menduganya kalau misaki hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat tak lebih. Ya tuhan,, kenapa hatiku snagat sakit. Apa begini rasanya ditolak. Kalau sakit seperti ini, aku tak ingin lagi jatuh cinta' kata usui sambil berlari menuju apartmentnya.

Misaki mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, misa manatap kosong langit yang biru, butiran salju jatuh di rambut misaki. Misaki memejamkan matanya, air matanya mengalir. Ia ingin sekali berhenti tuk menangis. 'astaga! Apa yag kulakukan? apa aku mengangis?'. Misaki menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. Ia berhasil berhenti menangis, walau ia sudah berhenti tetapi kenapa sakit didadanya semakin besar.

'hei misaki! Ini chrismast eve, seharusnya kamu bersenang – senang? Kenapa kamu malah menangis?' kata misaki dalam hati dan memegang erat sarung tangan yang diberikan usui.

~*!~

Setelah christmast eve usui dan misaki menjadi jarang bertemu, mereka juga tak saling sapa pabila berpapasan. Keduanya tahu ini bukanlah hal terbaik.

jam istirahat, usui berlatih sepak bola bersama kawannya. Maklum, seminggu lagi seika akan mengikuti lomba. Seusai latihan usui dipanggil oleh pelatih. "usui! Kenapa hari ini permainan kamu buruk sekali! Ingat minggu depan adalah momen dimana sekolah seika akan menampakakan diri sebagai sekolah yang patut diunggulkan, bapak nggak mau kalau kamu bermain buruk saat pertandingan itu tiba. Kalau kau ada masalah, tolong jangan bawa masalah ini ke latihan, itu akan berpengaruh buruk" kata pelatih panjang lebar lalu meninggalkan usui. Pak pelatih berbalik badan "usui! Bapak minta tolong kamu kembalikan bola – bola tersebut di ruang penyimpanan"

"ya! Pak pelatih gomenasai! Akan kulakukan yang terbaik!" kata usui

"usui! Perlu bantuan untuk membawakan bola – bola?" tanya seseorang di belakang usui

Usui menengok "ya.. tolong. Arigatou shintani" kata usui

Setelah selesai mengemasi bola – bola itu di ruang penyimpanan. Usui dan shintani ingin mengobrol. "pelatih bilang kalau permainanku hari ini sangat buruk" kata usui lemas kemudian mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang terkalung di lehernya

"sejujurnya! Bukan hari ini saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu permainanmu buruk, apa ada masalah?" kata shintani

"eh? Nggak..." ketus usui "mungkin iya" lanjutnya

"apa kau sudah menyatakan persaanmu padanya? Kau pernah berkata padaku kau akan menyatakannya pada malam eve. Apa tanggapannya?' tanya shintani

"soal itu.. aku ditolak. Aku sudah bilang, mungkin dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman tak lebih' usui meghela napas

"kau tahu? Hanya gara – gara itu suasana hatiku malah hancur. Karena itu juga aku jadi malas untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Lucu kan?" kata usui lalu tertawa

"siapa gadis yang kau suka? Apa aku pernah menganalnya?" tanya shintani penasaran

"yeah.. kau sangat mengenalnya. Orang yang kuat, pandai, dan cantik. Namanya..." usui tak sanggup menyebutkan nama gadis yang telah menolaknya "ayuzawa misaki" lanjutnya

"jadi itu aku?" tanya misaki yang tiba – tiba nongol. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan usui

"misaki?" wajah usui memerah

"jadi orang itu aku usui? Kamu suka aku?" misaki tak mempercayai ini

Usui tetap diam, kenapa dalam posisi seperti ini ia jadi tak bisa mengambil suara sama sekali. Usui bangkit. Mata usui melihat dekat mata misaki. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"usui! Jawab aku?"

"yeah, itu benar aku menyukaimu ayuzawa! Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat! Kau tahu hatiku terasa sakit saat kau bilang perasaanmu berbeda denganku? Itu membuatku sangat jatuh" kata usui lantang

Misaki tersenyum, "astaga! Jadi malam itu kamu..."

"Ya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang yang aku sukai. Itu kau ayuzawa"

"aku pikir kau menyukai gadis lain. Kau bertanya padaku 'apa persaan sukaku ke kamu berbeda dengan perasaanmu padaku? Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa kau menyukai gadis lain. Padahal, aku menyukaimu! Maka dari itu aku mengangguk"

"jadi ini salah paham? Ya ampun! Sungguh memalukan" kata shintani melihat misaki dan usui berdebat tentang perasaan masing – masing

"misaki.. kamu mau jadi pacarku? Aku tak akan menyakitimu aku juga akan melindungimu" kata usui, ia megatakan apa yanng kini melintas di otaknya

"ya" kata misaki lau mencium pipi usui

Usui memeluk misaki. Ia tersenyum.. pelan – pelan ia mengusap pipinya (duh! Apaan sih? Ngawur bener usui!


End file.
